The Mysteries of Life
by AssassinPerson
Summary: When Elder gets knocked out on the Beach and gets put somewhere then Sky joins him shortly after that, they talk and Sky manages to escape but Elder doesn't get out in time. Sometime later when Sky was in the forest he almost gets knocked out again but survives now going with a Mystery Girl to save the world. What is going to happen when a War starts in-front of many normal people?
1. The Mysterious Start

**This is a story from my Deviant Art account so it is going to be very short, sorry about that! I might possible be continuing this here as my Deviant Art is going to be mainly for Pictures and stuff now :3  
I DO LIKE TOMODACHI LIFE! I HAVE NO REGRETS FOR THAT! Sorry but I just had to tell you guys. Oh and my Deviant Art has the same name as my Account here. SO BACK TO THE STORY! Just so you know this is really really bad because it was the First Fan-Fiction I wrote  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT! OR ANYONE APART FROM ELDER AND MORNKAT! Conner and Bell are also mine if I decide to add them, just so you know the Mystery Girl who you will see is an OC that someone from Deviant Art asked me to put in**

The Mystery's of Life -PART 1-

Elder's P.O.V:  
I walk along the beach, like I usually do. Nothing has changed but some strange footprints in the sand, I take a closer look "Interesting..." I say to myself and I follow the footprints into a forest and I lose the trail, someone runs behind me and I turn around to see no-one. Someone then knocks me out.

Sky's P.O.V:  
I am in my room in the Sky Army Base, there were reports of someone on the beach then they get knocked out by someone else. I send Deadlox and Minecraft Universe to investigate, they haven't come back though so I go and see Bodil40. He wan't in his room and the base seemed to be really quiet. I hear someone behind me and I turn around "Who is there?" I ask before seeing someone and I get knocked out.

Deadlox's P.O.V:  
I come back to the base to see someone knock Sky out "SKY!" I call but the person teleports away with Sky, I run to tell Minecraft Universe who replies "I will search from the air. We must not stop looking" I later see SSundee who was looking around the base.

SSundee's P.O.V:  
I look around the Butter Base "Sky, where are you?" I ask, knowing it was useless to call for Sky. I called anyway until I see the Fluffy. "Do you know where..." Jerome starts to ask and I quickly reply "Ask Seto, he would know" Jerome looks down and he replies "OK then" and he walks off.

Elder's P.O.V:  
I wake up and rub my head "Where am I?" I ask no-one but a reply came saying "You are awake then, perfect. You are just in time" I growl slightly and yell "Who are you?" I wasn't expecting a reply but one came "Only time will tell" the person says and I become unconscious again

Sky's P.O.V:  
I have heard what the two people spoke about "Hello?" I call then I hear a groan as the other person gets up again.

Deadlox's P.O.V:  
I do the Parkor to the top of the tower "Almost there" I say to myself then I hear something and I stop to look around "Hello? Who is there and why are you here?" I call, my voice echo's off the Butter Walls

**ANOTHER NOTE: I will let you OC's be in this but you have to wait until Chapter Six to see them, OC FORM! :3  
Name: (Name of your OC)  
Gender: (What Gender they are)  
Looks: (How they Look. Eye Colour, Hair Colour, ECT)  
Wears: (What they wear)  
Creature: (What they are. Human or Mob or whatever. If Mob then please Specify)  
Personality: (What the person is like)  
Army: (Which Army they are in. There is another Army named the Assassin Army in this which is my own Army, you can be in that Army if you want)  
Army Rank: (The Rank your person is)  
Other: (Other information)**


	2. Sky and Elder

**YAY! The next bit is also here so you don't have to wait that long to see your OC (If you have ever put yours in. I will put my OC in this :3) I should be putting Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 up at almost the same time because they have already been written on Deviant Art. I mentioned stuff before and the OC Form is on Chapter 1. Please R&R but no Flames**

Elder's P.O.V:  
I get up and hear someone else "Who is there?" I call out then the person replies with "You are awake? I am Sky, leader of the..." I cut him short by saying "Sky, leader of the Sky Army! How are you here? I am Elder"

Sky's P.O.V:  
This person called Elder is with me, he seems to know who I am though... "I have no idea why I am here Elder. How do you know me anyway?" Elder laughs slightly and he replies with "I was the Leader of the Assassin Army but I passed the Role down to someone younger them me, I wanted to come to your base so you could help me but then this person knocked me out. Is it the same with you?" I nod then remember Elder couldn't see me so I yell back "I got knocked out in my base, I am going to find a way out of here!" I hear Elder muttering something then some TNT explodes, giving me a way to get out

Elder's P.O.V:  
OK then, I set off the TNT but don't tell anyone... I watch as Sky leaves then the part gets magically fixed "Though you could escape like that?" The person says to me and I turn around "Who are you?" I ask but the person was gone "I really hate him... Whoever he is" I say to myself

Seto's P.O.V:  
I look up and I see Fluffy come in "I know who you are looking for, they are just in the forest but there is something that is wrong..." I see that Jerome looks at me, concerned "What is it? Who has a problem with them?" I laugh slightly then I pace along the floor "It is Sky and someone called Elder, they don't ever go out of my sight line but they seem to have... They would tell me before they go anywhere dangerous so I would know but they haven't spoken to me at all..." I check then I see something move "Wait a second... Sky seems to have come back. Go and find Sky before he goes again" I watch as Jerome nods and runs out "Elder... He must have done something to help Sky get out of where they were"

Minecraft Universe's P.O.V:  
I watch as a young person comes up to me "Hello, what do you want?" I ask and he replies with "I am in the Assassin Army... Do you know where Elder is?" I shake my head and frown "Elder and Sky have been missing for several days, no-one knows where they went" I watch as the young Assassin Army member walks away "OK then, see you" I walk around then I see someone from the window...


	3. SKY RETURNS! And who is that Girl?

**What to write now? I don't know XD**

Jerome's P.O.V:  
I look around the forest, making sure I didn't alert anyone that I was here. I hoped that Sky would come out from where he was instead of hiding "Hello? Who is there?" I hear a voice ask and I turn around "I am, Fluffy..." I say before seeing someone walk up to me "Fluffy, I escaped" the person says. It was Sky but he seemed to be hurt "Are you OK Sky?" I ask him and he nods. I look around the forest then someone seems to hit Sky

Sky's P.O.V:  
Shortly after I find Fluffy someone hits me, I don't know what they hit me with but it sent me flying into a different tree. Before I hit the tree someone said "Come on, show them who you really are" but I don't know what they mean or who it was. I land in the leaves and I sit up slightly "Damn, that hurt" I say and I see an Arrow fly past me

Ant's P.O.V:  
I look around "Is that you Sky? Where are you?" I ask because I heard Sky earlier "Up here" Sky says and he almost falls out of the tree. I just look at him in surprise and I ask "Why are you in a tree? Are you even OK?" Sky just laughs weakly and he shakes his head "No, I have landed in a tree and I hurt from the fall. Someone even hit me" I then hear someone running up to me and I look up. Bajan and CaptainSparklez were there, they smile and I nod "Sky is slightly hurt but other then that he is fine" they help me pick up Sky and we start walking back to the Base "Shouldn't we take him to Seto first, he might be able to help up" CaptainSparklez asks and I nod before asking him "How did you get the news this fast? Not many people actually knew that Sky and Elder went missing on the same day" CaptainSparklez laughs slightly and he shakes his head "I get the news fast, you do if you are famous like I am" Bajan frowns and says "Hey! Me and Ant are also famous. Maybe even more!" I look at them both and I sigh "Don't fight guys, we all get the news fast because we are trusted by Sky and the other people. Don't break that now"

Seto's P.O.V:  
I look up, knowing that the four people were coming "Seto, are you in?" I hear Ant ask and I make the door open "In here" I say and they come in. Sky was put onto the sofa, he was watching us and I could tell "Is he OK?"' Bajan asks and I nod, the three people knew that I wanted to ask some questions to Sky now. I look at Sky and he smiles slightly "Do you know where you were?" I ask Sky and he replies with "I was in some sort of base. I don't know who it was or where I was exactly. I was there with an old friend and someone else" he looks down "I don't think my old friend is out though..." I shake my head "Tell me who the people were" Sky looks back up at me "Well... My old friend is Elder, he was there with me and I don't know why. The other person is someone, me and Elder never saw him. We only heard him" I nod and say "OK then, you better get some rest then you can go back to your base"

Minecraft Universe's P.O.V:  
I see the person look up then they walk into a Forest, an Ender Man seems to follow them "Wait a second..." I say to myself and I think about the sightings of a mysterious female over the past few weeks _"That person that was first seen shortly after Sky and Elder vanished. She was also seen each day after that, in different places and doing different things..."_ Deadlox walks up to me "Are you OK?" He asks me and and I turn around and laugh slightly "Well... I saw the mysterious person, she walked into the Forest with an Ender Man following her" Deadlox nods and he turns around "OK then, we will talk about it when I go and see Seto... Didn't you say she was going into the forest?..." he says, seeming to remember something that I didn't remember "Yes, why?" I ask then he does a Face-Palm and replies "Seto lives in the Forest, I hope she isn't a bad person" I nod and watch Deadlox leave before looking out of the window again...


	4. Notch's Bad Joke

**Here is something to make you happy. (Cried) I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE :( Apart from the Fact that Notch makes a really bad joke that is bad.**

Notch's P.O.V:  
I walk around the room I was in before walking over to the computer and checking it "Wait a second..." I say as I note something "OH MY ME! How has my Half-Brother found... Two people he thinks are like him... I don't know how many Half-Brothers I actually have now..." I look around the room and I walk outside, just to watch what was happening "I might have to go down there to help if something bad happens to any of them..."

Sky's P.O.V:  
After I woke I felt much better, I watch as Seto walks across the room then there was an explosion from somewhere. I run outside and someone runs past me faster then a normal player could ever run "What..." I say to myself then I see the back of Elder "ELDER!" I call to him but he ignores me, he jumps into a tree and vanishes. Seto also seemed to have seen what happened because he was looking at something "Strange..." he says then he looks at me "What?" I ask and he beckons me to come over to him, I walk over to where Seto was standing and I look at what he wanted to show me "Wait a second..." I say then we see someone teleport to the door of Seto's house "Who are you? Why are you here?" I ask the person but they just reply "It doesn't matter who I am, I need you to help me or we won't be able to stop him" I just look at her, confused but I look at Seto who nods and I follow her "Who is him?" I ask her

Minecraft Universe's P.O.V:  
I see someone run past the Sky Army Base "Wait a second" I say but they run past. I see Ty running after the person with no luck and I laugh slightly "Really?" I ask him and he shrugs "Well at least I tried to chase the person. He runs faster then anyone can run which is strange... I might have to look into it" I laugh then Fluffy, Ant, Bajan and CaptainSparklez come in "Did you see that person? He was running super fast" Fluffy says and he runs into a wall. the rest of us laugh "Why did you run into a wall?" I ask him then CaptainSparklez comes fowards "We need to get each of the Army Leaders we know here, no matter what! Me and Ant have done some research and we don't have much choice but to be ready for a war between us and everyone else" I nod and I follow Ty "We are getting our Army's to come, I think the Assassin also has an Army so the rest of you should go and find where they live" Bajan nods and he runs the way he came, followed by Fluffy, Ant and CaptainSparklez

Elder's P.O.V:  
"Where am I going?" I ask myself as I look around from the roof of the Sky Army base, then I nod "Where is Sky now? I need him then the plan can finish" I jump into the trees below then I continue my search for Sky, I stop when someone comes up to me "Hello there" I say, quickly "You better still be looking for him and remember to show no mercy, not even to your friends in this world. Just watch out for the other boy and the girl, you don't want to anger them and make them change. Who you are looking for most likely has someone else with him" I watch as the person teleports away and I watch for Sky "Where is he?" I ask myself and I jump across the trees to look for Sky

Ty's P.O.V:  
I look around then I see a shadow of someone "Is that you?" I ask and someone replies "Ty? Are you there?" I nod then I walk closer to where the person is "It is OK for you to come out now, there is no-one here to harm you" I say and watch as a Female comes down from where she was hiding "Hello again Ty" she says and smiles, I knew who she was because we had met before. We were like Brother and Sister but we never knew how much we were actually related...


	5. Stupidly Short Points-Of-Views

**Now after this you will be able to see your OC's :D. I am so happy because Conner and Bell can also be seen and you will get to know them better :3**  
**I might have to do a list of Forms I you guys have put up so I can remember whenever I check the place I put them. YAY :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Sky's P.O.V:  
I stop at a tree to catch my breath then I ask "Where are we?" and she replies with "There is only a little way more now Sky, as soon as your friends know that you are OK the you can help me" I nod and say silent, following her again. Soon we stop and I look around the forest "Where are we now?" I ask then we see a dog walking up to us...

Ty's P.O.V:  
Sky isn't back yet, the main thing I worry about is where Sky is now. I know who I should ask for this but then I hear someone scream...

Elder's P.O.V:  
That is what's wrong, Sky has gone somewhere but at least Ty isn't here so I toss my Sword at Mornkat. She yells as it hits her and she knows that I am here, I quickly run to the Sky Army Base then climb up to the roof. I think a young Assassin saw me but I don't care, I don't care about anyone anymore...

Mornkat's P.O.V:  
I saw Elder run "That idiot..." I say to myself then Ty runs up to me "Hi" I say then I laugh but Ty sees that my arm was bleeding "Are you OK?" he asks and I shake my head "Does it look like I am OK? Elder was here and he threw his Sword at me" I hold Elder's Butter Sword up.

Ian's P.O.V:  
I sit in the kitchen and wait for the Random Cake to be made, I sigh then I get a Butter Apple from the chest then the Cake becomes finished and I take it before walking out the kitchen. I see Ant and wave to him and he waves back then I walk past him.

Jason's P.O.V:  
I see Elder run up the side of the building to the roof and I sigh, I knew that I had to go up the stairs to the roof as well so that is what I do. I start walking up the stairs

Mornkat's P.O.V:  
I decide to go somewhere else to build something, I take Elder's Sword with me then I put it in the ground next to what I was building...

Sky's P.O.V:  
Shortly after I see Elder run up the side of the Building again there was a scream and I sigh before asking "What was that? Who was that? What happened?" and she sighs and says "He is back, I think it was Mornkat that screamed" I sigh and look around

Ian's P.O.V:  
I hear the scream like everyone else then Ty runs past me to the forest. I just watch him run, slightly shocked that he ran past me and didn't say anything. No-one followed Ty as he ran into the forest so I just go to the eating area and sit there with my Magic Cake

Ant's P.O.V: (Shortest P.O.V eva)  
I see Ty run by with his Butter Sword, I wondered what he was doing though


	6. Mornkat no more

**Me: I am sorry but I saw the review after writing this Chapter so that means that James has to wait to be put in, I will put him the the Waiting Room along with Conner who has been waiting since I started writing**  
**James: Hello, I'm James  
Conner: Meh...  
James: He doesn't talk much  
Me: Don't worry about him James! He is just a grump most of the time  
Sky: Can I talk in this?  
Me: Not in this part but next part you will get a chance to speak!  
Conner: Hello :3  
Bell: HI :D  
Conner: Go away Bell :(  
Bell: NEVA :D  
Me: Stop fighting guys, you are both in the next Chapter as well but Bell is also in this Chapter!  
Bell: YEAH! IN YOUR FACE CONNER! :D  
Conner: Go away -.-  
Me: Back to the story... (Hiding under a Bed)**

Sky looks around, he knew that something had happened to this Mornkat girl but he didn't know what. Also the Mystery Girl wanted him to follow her still do he did, hoping that Ty didn't get hurt by anyone including Mornkat whom Ty liked a lot! Back with Ty wasn't as fun as it always is, he had run through the forest to find Mornkat injured a lot. She lay on the platform in a small pool of blood but then she started glowing, Ty watches her start floating in the air then she glows brighter making Ty have to cover his eyes and look away. But when Ty looks back she wasn't bleeding anymore and her cuts had healed, Ty was about to walk over but he stopped himself from moving when he saw that Mornkat had purple marks in her hair. Ty watched the girl and noticed that her bands around her arms and legs were purple instead of yellow and around her legs were some sort of chain things but without the chains attached to them, her headphones were purple instead of green and her purple shirt had darker purple marks on.

Ty shook his head and stepped back just before the girl opened her glowing purple eyes and she looks around, not seeing Ty or anyone else and then he notices that she had a Tail. It was long and Black and it looked a lot like the Tail that the Ender Dragon had, someone on the opposite side of the Clearing to Ty gasps when they see that Mornkat has wings that were Black with Purple on. Mornkat floats higher then she opens her wings out and lets go of her knees, letting her legs stretch and she swings her arms by her side Just then Ty sneezes and she looks down at him, laughing slightly then she starts to fly down towards him. Ty starts to run as he yells "MORNKAT! THE THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU NEVER DO THIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" he yells the last bit as she hits him with her Tail, catching his arm and throwing him into a tree. She continues watching Ty struggle to get up because of his arm then he falls again and she flies off, vanishing somewhere that was hard to get to for humans.

Elder saw the glow and swore to himself when he saw Mornkat in her other form and he watches her fly off, Ender decided to run down and go back to the Hidden Nether Portal but he stops to look at Ty before running again to update someone on what has happened. Sky also covered his eyes and looked around, nothing had changed until he looked up and saw Mornkat fly by. He started to run after her but the Mysterious Girl grabbed his arm and shook her head, she sighs and looks down. A girl had seen what had happened and she ran around to find Ty, she saw him at the base of a tree so she picked him up and ran back to where she lived. As she ran to a Mountain she yells "CONNER! I'M BACK NOW! HE NEEDS HELP RIGHT NOW!" and part of the Mountain opens to reveal a path way, she runs to the other side and the thing closes behind her...

Jason sighs, ever since the bright light Ty hadn't come back. When he saw Mornkat flying by he runs downstairs to gather everyone in the Sky Army, he watches as lots of people come around then he yells "Everyone! You might know that Sky has gone but I fear that Ty has gone as well!" people in the crowd start muttering to each other and Jason continues "The reason for this is because I saw a girl with a Black Tail and Black Wings Fly by!" every pair of eyes were looking at Jason again "The girl usually goes by the name Mornkat but..." there was complete silence in the crowd "We shall name her Ender-Kat!"

**Me: And so she gets her name revealed, she can't be called Mornkat anymore guys!  
Jason: I speak YAY!  
Ender-Kat: Shut up Mortal  
Me: Please don't be mean to each other  
Ty: Uhhh... (Unconscious)  
Bell: Ty! Wake up please!  
Me: Bell, he ain't gonna wake up now!**


	7. Conner's Memory The Epic Fight

**Me: YES! CONNER IS HERE AND A NEW OC FROM SOMEONE IS ALSO HERE! His name is James, a Commander of the Sky Army so he will be seen from now on. SORRY IF CHARACTERS BECOME OOC AT ANY POINT BUT IT IS JUST THE WAY I WRITE THIS! Sorry for yelling stuff but it happens, if I wanted to then I would have uploaded something that only had random things that weren't words! Lets get on!  
James: Hello, I am James. Nice to meet you guys, I don't know what else I need to say  
Bell: I am back! Conner is also seen here just so you know, he might be really good  
Conner: I am awesome! I hope Ty is OK though, he not be speaking though...**

Conner was sat down, he looked around and sighed "I wonder who else Bell is going to bring here..." he mutters to himself and he walks to the entrance but stops when Bell runs up to him and says "Someone is contacting him! I don't know who it is though, they might be a spy!" Conner sighs and he does a Face Palm. When Conner turns to Bell he replies "Just answer it and ask who it is. Tell them what happened and if you want then tell the person where he is if you trust them from what you know" Conner turns and walks out the base but when he gets to the door he says "But I have some un-finished businesses to take care of so don't worry about me" then he walks out and the door closes leaving Bell stood then, looking at the wall for a while. She growls slightly then turns and walks back to the Medical Bay to answer the call, she looks at the person "Hello, who is it?" she asks and the person looks at her. He realizes that she isn't Ty and he instantly asks "Who are you? What happened to Ty? Where is he" Bell sighs  
"I can answer all of your questions but answer my question first. Who are you?" Bell calmly responds, she could tell that he was angry  
"Fine then..." he says and could be seen shrugging "I'm James, Commander of the Sky Army now answer my questions!" Bell laughs slightly and she nods in response and answers "I'm Bell, Commander of the Assassin Army. Don't worry about Ty, he is here with me in the Medical Bay of the Assassin Army and he is badly injured but he will survive if he stays here to heal. That means no moving around" The last bit appeared to be directed at Ty who was now slightly awake for some reason. Bell laughs slightly again "I have to go, nice speaking to you Commander James" she watches him sigh and turns the Communicator off then she looks at Ty "Don't worry, you will be OK and I promise" she says to Ty before walking out of the room.

Conner ran through the forest, he knew what he had to do and if he didn't do it then everyone might not survive. He gets to the Beach, remembering when he was there with Elder he sits down and looks around. Memories come back to him and he smiles slightly, he remembered when he first came here but then the smile turns to a frown as he remembers his friend who... Who had drowned... He sighs then stands up and knew that he couldn't change the past but he could change the Future if he tried his best, he walks along the beach and stands on the Pier then he turns around and sees Elder "I knew you would come" he says and smiles which gets him a slight smirk from Elder. Just then Conner gets his Sword out and runs towards Elder, making Elder instantly pull his Sword out and run towards Conner. The Swords clash and the sound level goes from 0 to 50 in almost 1 Second as the two Men fight, they knew what Conner had to do and while one person wanted it the other didn't want it to happen so the fight went on and as people walked by they gathered round talking to each other quietly as the fight on the Pier went on until some sparks came from the Swords and hit the Pier. Conner looked down at the Sparks, he looks down at the Flames and jumps back to walk backwards until he gets to the edge "The Water..." he mutters and he sighs. Elder walks towards him with his Sword up, appearing to be un-harmed by the Flames so Conner turned and jumped into the Water to swim as far as he could but he turns to see Elder... Flying?!

Sky sighed, he knew that Ty would be somewhere but he couldn't go and look so he continued walking until he sees Conner swimming away from Elder "That guy is nuts!" he exclaims and runs over, ignoring the girl who he had been following but she doesn't follow him because she didn't want to be seen by the other ''Normal'' People who were already on the Beach. People turn and watch Sky run past while muttering stuff to each other then he yells "HEY! ISN'T IT ME YOU WANT? IF IT IS THEN I AM OVER HERE ARE READY!" he smiles then Elder turns to look at him, flying along and landing on the beach  
"Nice to see you finally show up" Elder says and laughs  
"Yes it is Sky, now you will meet your doom!" says another voice from somewhere else making everyone look around and mutter to each other, wondering who said that "I AM READY FOR A FIGHT!" Sky yells then he hears a noise and turns to see someone in-front of the Sun with Wings and a Tail "Who is that?" Sky asks then the person flies down towards Elder making the Girl in the Forest shocked "How did it happen? I need to get Sky out of here now!" she teleports to where Sky is then grabs him and teleports away "Why did you do that?" Sky asks then he looks around  
"I did it so then you didn't die! Mornkat is dangerous in that form so you are lucky I got you out of there now go and tell Seto about this" Sky nodded and walked through the forest to find Seto sat under a tree "I'm back..." I say and he looks at me "I saw Conner swimming away from Elder so I yelled at Elder and he looked at me. Mornkat then appeared but she had _WINGS_ and a _TAIL_!" Seto nodded and he stands up  
"What you saw was Enderkat, the Evil form of Mornkat that can only be got when she is either close to death or is angered too much. She must have been close to death so you better watch out" Sky nodded

**Me: How did you like that? The first time Conner is in this he almost dies! James might have only been seen on a Communicator but he was there, you will know more next time :3**  
**Sky: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**  
**Ty: You are better off then I am! I HAVE TO STAY ON THIS BED IN THE ASSASSIN ARMY BASE UNTIL I GET BETTER WHICH MIGHT BE NEVER IF THIS ISN'T CONTINUED!  
Me: No fighting please boys, I have a job to do. Now if you want your OC in this then the Form is on one of the Previous pages!**


	8. The Enderkat Mystery

**Me: I am writing again! This has taken me a while to even bother to do but I did it! Now you can read more about the Characters and find out what is happening next, I find that I write more from mind then writing it down in a book first so yeah... I like writing from memory  
Conner: Can I die yet? I am waiting for it to happen  
Me: Maybe I will let you die... But not in this Chapter! You have to wait!  
Conner: Aww... I want to die though! I only get to almost die in this Chapter!  
Sky: You can't die now! There hasn't been an Epic-Battle-Where-Almost-Everyone-Dies-And-Only-A-Few-Characters-Survive-But-Then-We-Magically-Come-Back-To-Life-Again!  
Conner: OK then Sky... I will wait until the Epic Battle  
Me: DON'T FORGET! On Deviant Art I am going to make a Chapter where everyone dies for no reason and there is a Super Boring Battle. It happens after every Four Chapters so next time will be Chapter 12 if I ever get there of course!  
Ty: YAY! Boring Chapter of Ultimate Death on Deviant Art! But maybe you should request for Assassin to make something here for them all so you don't have to go to Deviant Art to see them all the time!  
Me: But you won't do that because you are nice aren't you people? I know I am nice to myself at least...**

Conner climbs up onto the Burnt dock, he walks along the edge and onto the Beach where everyone was watching Mornkat fly away and Elder teleport away. He sighs then walks away from the group of people and into the Forest where he wouldn't be pestered by everyone, he then decides to go and find the Sky Army base so he does go to look for it. Some time later he finds it and enters the place, he looks up and sees Jason talking to the Recruits about something "Maybe it is about Enderkat..." he mutters to himself then he walks into the Crowd to hear more. Jason stops to see the reaction then he sees someone new in the Crowd, the person was different and not from the base but she shrugs and continues "OK then, we need to get our Army stronger and ready for a fight between us and Enderkat so then we don't get beaten! Are you all ready?" there was a cheer from everyone but the new person in the crowd "Go to the training room and start training! We can't let them beat us!" cheers from everyone but the strange person again. Then he runs towards the side of the building and climbs up to where Jason is "Who are you?" Jason asks then Conner walks into the room "I am Conner, leader of the Assassin Army. How come you haven't heard of me?" Jason shrugs  
"I'm not sure, Sky must have mentioned you once as I recognize your name from somewhere..."  
"Oh, and interesting speach BTW. Why did you do that?"  
"I saw Mornkat and something happened to Ty, I don't know where he is"  
"Don't worry! Ty is in my Base with Bell, she must have fouund him when he got hurt and decided to take him back to my Base and heal him. I can show you there if you want me to... Who is that?" they both turn to see James run in, he knew something they didn't "JASON! Ty is OK, this Girl named Bell told me. She is the Commander of the Assassin Army and she appeared to know who Ty was!" Conner then laughs slightly and says "I am Conner, Leader of the Assassin Army. Both of our Armies have connections and we know each other well! You must be new though because I don't know your name"  
"I am James, Commander of the Sky Army. It is nice to meet the Leader of another Army" he Bows which makes Conner laugh slightly so he stands up again "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, I just haven't had anyone bow to me before though... WOAH!" He jumps out the way of an Arrow that was Fired at them "Oww..." came from someone and they turn to look at Bodil "That hurt you know"  
"Sorry about that, we didn't know you where there though and we didn't fire it!" Conner says  
"LOOK OUT THERE! That is who fired... The... Arrow... Oh" Jason says and they turn to see Enderkat  
"RUN!" James says and the Four Men run out of the Room and Jason slams the door "What is she doing here?"  
"I don't know, we better be careful though..."  
"Yeah! Lets watch out for her from now on!"  
"My foot still hurts guys..."  
"God... What now?"  
"I'm not sure Jason... We better go to the Assassin Army Base!"  
"OK then Conner, show us the way"  
"OK guys, follow me!"  
"My foot hurts, I can't run fast enough!"  
"But what if she ruins the Sky Army Base?"  
"If she does then we will have to build it again"  
"OK Jason, I am fine with that"  
"GUYS! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Bodil yells and the other Three look at him  
"Just stay here if you don't want to come, I don't mind if you do"  
"See you if you stay Bodil, we won't take respondibility of you getting killed if you stay here though"  
"Bodil, either man up or just stay here. We can't help you now because we are in a time of peril!"  
"OK then..." he sighs then slowly stands up to follow the others to the Assassin Army Base

_**SEVERAL MINUETS LATER AT THE ASSASSIN ARMY**_** BASE:****  
**Bell sat in the Medical Bay, Ty had gone back to sleep again but he hadn't reacted to anything she did when she wanted to wake him up "When will he wake up? We need him to know something!" she says then she looks at the door when it opens. Instantly she smiles "CONNER! YOU ARE BACK! Who are those guys with you?" Conner laughs and the Four Men walk into the room and over to where Ty was sleeping, Conner looks at Bell "They are Commanders of the Sky Army. Jason, Bodil and James who you should recognize. I went to the Sky Army Base to talk to someone there about something, Jason was the one I spoke to then Mornkat... Enderkat appeared there and she almost beat us Four up" Bodil looks at Bell next and decides to say "I GOT SHOT IN THE FOOT BY AN ARROW! It hurts but I managed to walk here, it was hard though. THEY ALSO ALMOST LEFT ME BEHIND! I COULD HAVE DIED OUT THERE IF I DIDN'T START RUNNING BEFORE ENDERKAT CAUGHT UP WITH US!" Mornkat then looks at him  
"Enderkat was chasing you? Are you guys OK?"  
"We survived didn't we? She was probably looking for Ty though so... When she heard us talking about him she must have thought that he was hurt badly"  
"Well you see... Ty won't wake up and I needed to tell him something... It is very important and he needs to know now!" the others nod and watch as Bell walks away. Jason starts poking Ty, waiting for him to wake up. Bodil walks out of the room as well, going to look around the Assassin Army Base but after a short amount of time he runs back into the room "ENDERKAT IS HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Conner instantly looks at Bodil, he was shocked at what he heard "Enderkat is here? But that is impossible!"  
"Apparantly not" Bell says and she points to a wall that was now smashed, Enderkat was floating there and she was grinning while swinging a Purple Sword in her hand. Instantly Ty wakes up and sits up, he looks around but when he sees Enderkat he starts running as fast as he could "TY! DON'T DO TH..." Conner starts but then the people in the Room jumped out the way as Enderkat flew up and destroyed the Roof of the building which scatered blocks everywhere...

**Me: What is going to happen? I don't know! Maybe someone will die next Chapter!  
Bodil: They were ignoring me... I might actually be bleeding onto the floor but no-one cares :(  
Sky: I wasn't in it! I WASN'T EVEN MENTIONED BY ANYONE! That makes me sad :(  
Ty: I AM GOING TO GET CHASED! HALP SOMEONE :(  
Conner: My Base is going to be ruined :(  
Bell: Ty wouldn't wake up for me, now he might die :(  
James: I don't want anyone to die now! :(  
Jason: Both the Bases are going to be ruined :(  
Me: Oh... No-one is happy with what happened in this Chapter are they? I just had to write something that made everyone sad :(**


	9. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


End file.
